The Cheese Stick Affair
by dragonwingsdyedvoilet
Summary: Do you know what happens when you steal Hiei's cheese sticks? Read on and find out.


The Cheese Stick Affair

Featuring: Kurama & Hiei & Hiei's dog!!!

By: Ice-Mistress-102 & Dragonwingsdyedvoilet

Author's note: Ice-Mistress-102- I was sitting on the couch at my friend's house when this story popped into her head. Someone had pulled out her last string cheese stick from the fridge. They opened it up and took a big juicy bite out of the cheese stick and chewed on it swallowing its luscious taste. I know this a bit over dramatic but it would be better if I told you than my friend. Cause she will just go on and on about it.

Dragonwingsdyedblue: I do not and besides with cheese a stick enough just isn't enough. Anyway it can't be as bad as Hiei's story. Remember that?

H102: Boy do I remember! So instead of us telling it bit-by-bit we decided to write this story for you so you know what happened. Please read and review on what you think about this story!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There I was sitting there on the couch watching my favorite soap opera As the World Turns I mean come on it's not my fault that Kurama doesn't watch these awesome shows. Well any way there I was watching as the world turns just minding my own business when I heard the distinctive sound of my beloved cheese stick wrapper opening. I turned my head towards the kitchen and saw Kurama's head bent over in the fridge taking in a deep breath of the most luscious scent that you'll ever smell in the human world and in the demon world. I looked in pure horror as Kurama slowly took the cheese out of the wrapper.

How dare he even threaten to eat my cheese?

I mean how repulsive is that, some guy touching another guy's cheese stick it's just not right?!? As I watched him put the cheese stick closer to his mouth so he could take a refreshing bite of the cheese stick. I yelled for my dog Hazardous, and then he ran to Kurama the little Jack Russell terrier jumped up and grabbed the cheese stick out of Kurama's hand. Kurama looked to the dog in disgust and hatred as he watched Hiei telling him to bring the Cheese stick. When he was walking toward his master he ate the cheese stick.

Hiei was furious with Hazardous and yelled at him to come here, "Hazardous you bad dog you weren't suppose to eat it you were suppose to bring me that cheese stick!!!! Now come here!!! NOW!!!! While you're at it give me that cheese stick you little thief!!!! Wait what am I saying I'm a thief and I don't give things back that easy oh well. Any way GIVE ME THAT CHEESE STICK!!!!!" and just as he said it Hazardous walked towards him till he was about two feet away, then he threw up and walked away. Hiei jumped with joy as his wish was profiled he got down on his knees he said, "YAY! My cheese stick is back!" he crouched down on his knees and got on his hands and bent towards his "cheese stick". Kurama watched in disgust, as Hiei was just about to eat the "cheese stick".

Hiei bent toward the "cheese stick" and just as he was about to eat it he thought to himself, "Wait a second that's a warped version of my cheese stick it looks the same color and everything like that it. Smells like it but the shape isn't the same. Wait…. is it…moving? Man I may never look at cheese sticks the same way again."

He pulled a face and moved away from it crawling to a corner. When he got to it he pulled his knees close to himself and started saying to himself, "Never look at cheese the same way again, never look at cheese the same way again." Kurama couldn't hold it in any longer he busted out laughing. Hiei looked at him with bloody rage written all over his face, "What did you do to my dog?"

Kurama stopped laughing instantly he knew one wrong move and Hiei would go insane. Picturing all the horror movies he's ever seen and there where a lot, he could just picture his death on the news tragic death of young teen reason of death is still under questioning, we have a cop here who says the only witness is a dog. The only evidence we have is a bucket of empty ice cream and cheese stick wrappers. Coming back to reality he thought for a very long second choosing his words carefully before he finally said, "I didn't do any thing to your stupid dog!!" Hiei eyed him cruelly, which was obviously not the answer he was looking for.

Before Kurama or even Hiei could do any thing Hazardous jumped at Kurama and bit him on the nuts not letting go. Kurama screamed in pure horror Hiei fell to the ground laughing at Kurama who was obviously in a lot of pain he danced in circles Hazardous bit down harder every time he made one complete circle. Finally Hiei got Hazardous to quit biting Kurama then Hiei winced in pain as he watched Kurama on the on the floor wrenching in pain, and I mean a lot of pain.

Hiei asked Kurama, "Do you need an ice pack?" Kurama nodded, still in pain. He watched as Hiei left the room then he went to the kitchen opened the fridge door quietly and pulled the last cheese stick from the box he closed the door turned around with the cheese stick in his mouth and there Hiei stood. Kurama smiled and quickly took the cheese stick out of his mouth and hid it behind his back then he said to Hiei, "Hi buddy back with that ice pack already?" Hiei nodded then looked at him with an evil curious look on his face. Kurama said, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Hiei smiled evilly and leaned forward a bit then said, "Kurama I know you don't have my last cheese stick right?" Kurama gulped then shook his head no with the cheese stick still behind his back. Hiei nodded then said with a smirk, "Okay so if I look in the fridge it will be there right?" Kurama didn't answer Hiei's smile turned quickly to a frown as he said to Kurama, "You ate it didn't you? You ate my last cheese stick!!! Now you must by me the extra large family size pack to pay for that cheese stick."

Kurama stood there dumb founded at what Hiei had just said he thought that Hiei had gone completely insane! The family pack is about forty dollars! Kurama shouted at him, "I just wanted to try it since your dog ate my other one plus I'm getting you back for the time you took away my bag of balloons!!" Hiei shuffled a bit then said to Kurama, "Ya, but I paid you back for that, and besides I was curious. And besides it worked till I opened my big mouth. You distracted me from driving." Kurama shook his head as the memory from a month ago came back to him.

-Flash back-

"Hiei why are you on the roof? And what are you doing with my bag of balloons?" said Kurama to Hiei who was up on the roof with Kurama's bag of balloons and a helium tank.

"I'm going to fly Kurama! I've got the whole thing planned out and if it works on my little flight ill see my love!" Kurama yelled at Hiei, "Are you crazy?! Wait don't answer that. Hiei you can't fly with a bag of balloons and helium!" Hiei stuck his tongue out at Kurama then said, "Oh ya you just wait and see fox boy! I fly to my love sweep her off her feet then we'll float our way to a romantic spot for a picnic!" Kurama shook his head at how stupid and stubborn Hiei can be sometimes. And before he could say another thing Hiei jumped off the building with the balloons tied about his waist.

To Kurama's amazement he was actually flying then he said, "See I told you fox boy! Ha!" Then he hit a sharp stick in the tree and two of his balloons popped. He floated down to right into Kurama's prized rose bush.

-End of flash back-

"Ya and you ended up in the hospital for a week." said Kurama coolly. Hiei mumbled to himself, "Because of that stupid rose bush of yours." Kurama looked at him and asked, "What was that Hiei?" Hiei looked as innocent as he could then said quickly, "Nothing! Nothing!" Kurama looked at Hiei and said, "Why don't I trust you?" Hiei smiled then replied to his question, "Because I'm a thief that's why." Kurama shook off the answer then Hiei turned his head to look at Hazardous to tell him once again that he was a bad dog.

Kurama took this opportunity and stuffed the cheese stick in his mouth. Hazardous growled, Hiei turned to Kurama and saw his cheeks bulging. Kurama quickly swallowed the cheese stick whole on accident from the look Hiei had given him. "Hiei I'm going to the store to get a few things want to come?" asked Kurama. Hiei's eyes lit up and he said to Kurama, "To get cheese sticks? The extra large family size bag of cheese sticks?" asked Hiei with hope in his voice.

"You have to buy it yourself, do you have forty dollars?" asked Kurama doubtfully.

"Hold on I got to go check Mr.Gigglesworth, he holds my money." Hiei was gone for a moment in his built on room. When he came back he was holding a piggy bank and a hammer. He put his piggy bank on the coffee table and held up the hammer ready to strike it. He tried to bring it down but stopped himself he cried out to Kurama, "I can't do it Mr. Gigglesworth's and I have been through so much together I can't kill him!! Kurama I need to ask you a favor can you do it for me I've super glued him so many times I can't stand to see him go through so much pain any more! Kurama can you do it?" asked Hiei holding out the hammer to Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei then to the hammer then to the piggy bank then said to Hiei, "You can kill everything in sight but not a stupid piggy bank?" Hiei wiped his eye on his sleeve then said to Kurama, "You don't understand Kurama I love that thing! I wash it, dress it, and sleep with it. It's not just a stupid piggy bank he's my best friend!! By the way, watch your language around Mr.Gigglesworth he's got very sensitive ears."

Kurama with a confused face pointed to Hiei then to the piggy bank then back again and shook his head. He took the hammer and smashed the piggy bank. Then Hiei took the pieces to the back yard and buried them put a tombstone were it was buried then held a small service. Ten minutes later Hiei and Kurama were driving in a black convertible camaro.

They arrived at the nearest Wal-Mart parked and they walked to the entrance. They entered and headed towards the dairy section, Hiei ran to were the frozen food was and looked at the extra large family size pack of cheese sticks. Kurama walked calmly towards him and opened the door and pulled out a big bag. It took a second for Hiei to realize Kurama had a bag of cheese sticks; he peeled his face from the door.

Then they headed towards the cashier to pay for the bag of cheese sticks, Hiei drooling up a pond a second. Then they drove home Hiei holding the bag closely Kurama looked at him and said to Hiei, "You know I get to have at least two." Hiei looked at him like he was insane he said in his beloved cheese sticks defense, "But I bought it!!" Kurama shook his head then said, "Yes but I broke Mr. Gigglesworth for you then I drove you here and back but I'm taking off one off of three so I want at least two cheese sticks!"

Hiei glared at Kurama and said, "You will get only one." Kurama agreed finally because he had to or he wouldn't get that one cheese stick. That night Kurama's mom was at work. So Hiei went to his room with the extra large family size bag of cheese sticks. Kurama stood there with his cheese stick wondering how to get a second one.

He couldn't think of anything so he sat on the couch and changed it from the soap opera marathon to Opera. He sat watching till two in the morning then he had an idea.

Hiei had fallen asleep in his built on room watching soap operas, still clutching the bag of cheese sticks. Then the door creaked open in a shadow walked till it was in front of Hiei then it bent down and got the bag switching it quickly with a bag of frozen green beans. It quickly opened the bag and took out a cheese stick then it put the bag back into Hiei's clutches then it grabbed the bag of green beans. It rushed quickly and quietly out of the room. Then the night was peaceful once again. Or it was till two hours later, and then it happened again. Then it was quiet once again.

----------------------The Next Day-------------------

Hiei came crashing out of his room he ran into the living room to find Kurama laying on the couch clutching a cheese stick close to him. He was drooling and talking in his sleep he said to the cheese stick, "You taste so good maybe one little nibble won't hurt." He tried to take a bite before Hiei jumped onto him and grabbed his wrist then he took the cheese stick from him. Then he found the remote and turned on the television, changing it back to the soap opera marathon that would last till twelve in the afternoon.

Went to the kitchen and got a cup of grape juice then came back to the living room. He walked to the couch were Kurama was still asleep set his cup of juice onto the coffee table. Then he went around to the other side of the couch and since Kurama was all sprawled out on the couch and his blanket layed partly on the back of it. Hiei grabbed the blanket and yanked. He heard a thud then he nodded with satisfaction as he hopped onto the couch and layed on it. Five minutes later Kurama came awake to find himself on the floor with Hiei on the couch watching his soap opera's.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Kurama asked as he sat up only to be pushed back down by Hiei with his Kanta at his throat. "What did I do?" he asked completely clueless.

Hiei looked at him then said, "Don't play dumb with me I know you stole my cheese sticks!!" Kurama looked at him in disbelief and said, "Hiei your crazy I was asleep on the couch!" Hiei shouted back, "Oh really! Then why are two of my cheese sticks gone! And why were you holding one and talking to it in your sleep" Kurama looked at him and said, "I didn't take my sleepwalking pills last night. But you saw I only had one of them when you walked in. But where's the other?" Hiei looked around and saw Hazardous outside near the road with a sign and a thumb up. The sign said 'To California or bust!' Hiei looked at Kurama and said, "My dog betrayed me! I fell so alone and unloved!" then he broke down into tears. Kurama checked to make sure he was still alive.

Then he got up and patted Hiei on the back and said, "There there Hiei ill get you another dog that's loyal." Hiei stopped crying instantly and said, "Can I have a sniff sniff kitty instead?" Kurama looked at him and said, "Yes I'll get you a kitty." Hiei's eyes shone with glee then he hugged Kurama and said, "Oh thank you Kurama! Thank you!" thought he was going to die of a heart attack at what Hiei had just said.

Then they the jug of grape juice and popcorn and not to mention cheese sticks, well what was left of them anyway. They sat on the couch and Kurama was forced to watch Hiei's soap opera's to find that he liked them. Soon he was laughing, crying, and yelling with Hiei.

Soon they heard the screen door open then the jingle of keys then the door opened. Kurama's mom came in waving a bag of cheese sticks yelling, "Look they now come out with the flavor of blue cheese!!" Hiei and Kurama screamed together.

-------------------The end----------------

Authors note: So what did you think of our story? As we said before please read and review so we know if you like!


End file.
